Slurry phase polymerisation of olefins is well known wherein an olefin monomer and optionally olefin comonomer are polymerised in the presence of a catalyst in a diluent in which the solid polymer product is suspended and transported.
This invention is specifically related to polymerisation in at least one loop reactor of a multiple reactor system where the slurry is circulated in the reactor typically by means of a pump or agitator. Liquid full loop reactors are particularly well known in the art and are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,872, 3,242,150 and 4,613,484.
Polymerisation is typically carried out at temperatures in the range 50-125° C. and at pressures in the range 1-100 bara. The catalyst used can be any catalyst typically used for olefin polymerisation such as chromium oxide, Ziegler-Natta or metallocene-type catalysts. The product slurry comprising polymer and diluent, and in most cases catalyst, olefin monomer and comonomer can be discharged intermittently or continuously, optionally using concentrating devices such as hydrocyclones or settling legs to minimise the quantity of fluids withdrawn with the polymer.
The at least one loop reactor of a multiple reactor system is of a continuous tubular construction comprising at least two, for example four, vertical sections and at least two, for example four horizontal sections. The heat of polymerisation is typically removed using indirect exchange with a cooling medium, preferably water, in jackets surrounding at least part of the tubular loop reactor. The volume of the at least one loop reactor of a multiple reactor system can vary but is typically in the range 10 to 120 m3 the loop reactors of the present invention are of this generic type.
Maximum commercial scale loop reactor plant capacities have increased steadily over the years. Growing operating experience over the last few decades has led to operation of increasingly high slurry and monomer concentrations in reaction loops. The increase in slurry concentrations has typically been achieved with increased circulation velocities achieved for example by higher reactor circulation pump head or multiple circulation pumps as illustrated by EP 432555 and EP 891990. The increase in solids loading is desirable to increase reactor residence time for a fixed reactor volume and also to reduce downstream diluent treatment and recycling requirements. The increased velocity and head requirement of the loop has however led to increasing pump design sizes and complexity, and energy consumptions as slurry concentrations increase. This has both capital and operating cost implications.
Historically relatively high circulation velocity has typically been maintained in the reaction loop in order to ensure good thermal, compositional and particle distribution across the reactor cross-section, particularly the avoidance of solids settling, stable flow characteristics, or excessive solids concentrations at the pipe wall rather than reduced to minimise pressure drop/power in the polymerisation loop.
Inadequate cross-sectional distribution could lead to increased fouling, reduced heat transfer and reduced polymer productivity and homogeneity. Construction and commissioning of new commercial plants is very expensive and therefore new designs seek to avoid or minimise changes to operating parameters that are seen to increase risk to the successful operation of the new unit.